


Photogenic Sakura

by PolyNova



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Insta worthy pics, M/M, Mini Model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyNova/pseuds/PolyNova
Summary: Sakuya goes to a popular cherry blossom spot, with the help of Kazunari he posts something in his instablam which made his boyfriend panic.
Relationships: Sakuma Sakuya/Sumeragi Tenma
Kudos: 26





	Photogenic Sakura

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if this ooc also there’s little Tensaku content here so thought I try to contribute to the ship XDD

Sakuya was walking home from his part-time job on a sunny afternoon. While walking, he noticed that cherry blossom trees are in full bloom. The petals fall with grace and beauty in this time of spring. ‘Wah! Its so beautiful’ the boy thought. ‘I wish I could get someone to take pictures of me, but I’ll bother someone I don’t know.’ He thought again. He sighed and continued walking until he noticed a familiar person walking a few meters from him. “Wait is that?...” He jogged a little bit closer, and a it was a certain beach-blond boy with a blue cardigan around his shoulders, black tattered jeans and black sneakers. ‘It is!’ He thought and called out to him. “Kazunari-san!” The other boy turned his back to see the leader of the Spring Troupe. “Ah Sakusaku! Fancy meeting you here.” “I just finished my part-time job for today.” The boy replied. “Are you heading to the dorms?” He asked “Nah, not just yet. I’m heading to this super rad looking place for the best view of these amazing cherry blossoms!” Kazunari replied. “Can I came with you?” Sakuya asked. “How can I say no to those eyes, of course! You could also do a mini photo shoot while we’re there!” Kazunari suggested. “That’s a good idea!” The pink-haired boy replied and they both head to the cherry blossom spot.  
_____________

They arrived at the sakura place “Yabe! This is too beautiful for my eyes, totally worth the visit and Instablam’s gonna love this!” Kazunari exclaimed. Cherry blossom petals falling gracefully there are also a lot of families having hanami parties. “As expected of a rad cherry blossom viewing spot, even peeps with their fams are here on a sunny day.” Kazunari said looking around “There is a lot of people here, this is making me excited!”Sakuya replied looking calm and relaxed just by looking at the place. “Sakusaku, you should do a mini photoshoot here! You scream cherry blossoms!” “Eh?!?” Sakuya exclaimed. “I followed you on Instablam, but you never actually post anything, its dead and empty!” Kazunari exclaimed “But I don’t know what to post on it...” the red-haired spring troupe leader replied. “Don’t worry big bro Kazu is here to help ya! I’ll be taking pictures for ya and you’ll post on your Instablam.” The dirty blond boy replied. “Okay...I’ll be in your care Kazunari-san!” Sakuya replied as he hands his phone to Kazunari.  
___________________________

“Ok, your first pose will be reaching out your hand, as if you’re reaching out to someone. I’ll angle the camera bit to make it look a little romantic.” Kazunari said as Sakuya gets into position. “Like this?” He asked “Yep that’s perf, now hold that position.” Kazunari replied as he takes the picture on Sakuya’s phone. “Woow! It looks really good!” The red-haired boy repiled looking at the picture. The cherry blossoms in the background give a romatic scenery with him reaching pit his hand makes it look like he’s grabbing his partner to watch the cherry blossoms with him. “Okay the next pose is where you hold this flower near your lips, lean against the tree and try to look a little sexy.” Kazunari explained. “Sexy?!?” The mini model exclaimed. “Don’t worry I’ll be focusing on your expression in this picture.” “...Okay. I’ll give it a shot.” Sakuya replied as he got in position. “Like this?” He asked for approval. “Uh, can your expression can be like your looking up but you’re looking at the camera.” Kazunari replied. “Like this?” The red haired boy asked again. “Yeps, its better than the first one.” Kazunari approves as he takes the shot. “I really look different here, its like I’m a different person.” Sakuya says while looking at the picture. “Yep, it shows a different side of you.” Kazunari says in approval. “Um, actually have 2 poses in mind, can you help me with that?” The red-haired boy requested. “Sure thing, with my visualization I can help ya make Instablam worthy pics!” The blond boy said in approval as they continue to take pictures in the cherry blossom spot.  
_____________________

“We ended up taking so much pictures, that we stayed here until sundown.” Sakuya said walking beside Kazunari. “Don’tcha worry Sakusaku I had a blast while we were there, I have pics for myself too!” Kazunari replied. “But, the pics look bomb! I’ll be the first person to like the photos once you post it hehe!” He continued. “Hehe!” Sakuya giggled as both boys reach the dorms. “Otsupiko!~” “We’re home.” Both boys said as they enter the living room. “Welcome back boys!” Izumi replied as she enters the living room. They both sit down and Sakuya brings out his phone and opens his Instablam. “This is really nerve racking...Here goes nothing.” Sakuya mutturs to himself as he selects the pictures that Kazunari took on his own phone and groups into one post and decided to not add filters for a natural look. For the caption, he decided to type. ‘I went to this amazing cherry blossom spot! I decided to be a mini model for today heehee! #cherryblossoms #minimodel #springishere’ “and...post” he muttured. “And...like!” Kazunari exclaimed. “Told ya I’ll be the first to like your pics Sakusaku!” He continued. “Its thanks to you Kazunari-san!” The red haired boy replied.  
______________________  
Tenma was reading a script for his next show, when he heard a notification from his phone. Specifically Instablam, turns out it was the photos that Sakuya posted a minute ago. He decided to take a short look and continue reading his script, but once he looked at the photos he immediately froze. How can his boyfriend can be both adorable at the same time sexy. He immediately liked his boyfriend’s post, but instead kept staring at his pictures. His face became as red as a tomato. “Crap...I can’t focus.” He said to himself. He shakes his to clear his mind of his cute and sexy....wait, he literally loosing it. “Aaaah! Why do bad things happen to good people?!?” He screamed enough to disturb his roomate. “Shut up hack!” His roomate shouted at him which made Tenma shut up. “Just talk it out with energy concentrate will ya?!” Yuki shouted again. “Why should I do that?!?” This time Tenma shouted at Yuki. “You’re his boyfriend aren’t you?” Yuki asked, even if he doesn’t look like but he’s concerned for his friend and leader. “*Sigh* fine I’ll talk with him.” Tenma replied putting down his script and heads to the living room.  
______________________________________

With dinner approaching, he sees Sakuya watching tv with the others. “Hey Sakuya, come with me for a bit.” Tenma says as Sakuya gets up the couch and follows him to his shared room and on his bed. “What is it Tenma-kun?” The red haired boy asked. “I actually found pictures of someone on instablam, he’s too cute and sexy at the same time I couldn’t help but admire....” Tenma says, while Sakuya wonders if he found someone else better than him which made his heart break little by little. “But turns out....” Tenma pauses. “They’re pictures of you.” He ends his sentence with a peck on his boyfriend’s forehead. “Whew...you scared me for a little bit hehe..” Sakuya replies feeling relieved. “Why would I choose anyone over you? I chose to be with you and that’s that.” Tenma replies while kissing his boyfriend’s cheek while blushing. “Hehe! Glad you like them, I had help from Kazunari. We happen to see each other on the way to the cherry blossom spot.” Sakuya explained. “Next time, let’s have a hanami date just the two of us.” Tenma suggested as the couple lies down on the actor’s bed. “I’d like that.” Sakuya replied pecking his boyfriend’s lips. “Hey, that’s not fair! I’m supposed to do the kissing here.” Tenma says while having a soft expression on his face. “Well, you need the teasing every one in a while to be fair.” Sakuya replies cupping his boyfriend’s face. “Alright, you win.” Tenma replies while it was his turn to press a kiss to the other’s lips. Their lips hardly separated— just taking breaks long enough to suck in gasps of air before they’re moving against one another yet again. Tenma hovers over Sakuya while the red haired leader lays on his bed. “You’re so gonna get it tonight.” Tenma says, and they make out for the rest of the night that Yuki didn’t care at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy this cringe XD spam me if ya want more TenSaku fanfics.


End file.
